runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Garden of Tranquility
Garden of Tranquility on tehtävä P2P-RuneScapessa. Ohje Juteltuasi kuningattaren kanssa, huomaat ettei hän pidä tavallisista ihmisistä. Aiot lähteä pois, kun hän kysyy, tiedätkö ketään hyvää puutarhuria. Hän haluaa tehdä kuninkaalle lahjaksi puutarhan. Hyväksy työpaikkatarjous ja hän antaa sinulle listan siemenistä. Samoin hän sanoo sinun tarvitsevan opetusta suostuttelun taidossa ja lähettää sinut viisaan vanhan miehen (wise old man) luokse Draynor Villageen. Viisas vanha mies Mies kysyy sinulta seitsemän kysymystä diplomatiasta. *A Draynor bank guard asks you if you've seen any suspicious...If I do I'll let you know. *A Drunken dwarf offers you a kebab. Take his generous gift... *A Dwarf asks you to put on a silly golden helmet...Put on the silly helmet... *Are you enjoying your experience of Farming? It's absolutely... *Queen Ellamaria orders you to go on a foolis quest...Ask me nicely and I might consider it. *Two goblins are fighting over the colour...Show them a range... *You meet Pkmaster0036 in the wilderness...I am, prepare to meet your doom ... Kun vastaat oikein jokaiseen, viisas vanha mies ottaa Ring of Charoksen ja loitsuu sen Ring of Charos (a):ksi. Delphinium siemenet Mene Faladorin eteläpuolella olevalle viljelypaikalle. Laita Ring of Charos (a) käteesi ja juttele Elstanin kanssa. Kysy Delphinium siemensistä ja sen jälkeen vastaa (aina) "Charm"-vastauksella. Lopulta hän suostuu antamaan siemenet, jos kasvatat hänelle kehäkukkia (marigold). Poista rikkaruohot kukkapenkistä haravalla ja käytä kompostia maahan laita siemen maahan ja lisää vettä, kun kukat ovat kasvaneet, poimi ne ja vaihda ne Elstanin kanssa siemeniin. Ruusunsiemenet Mene luostariin ja sen pohjoisosaan, jossa ruusupenkit ovat.Yritä ottaa siemeniä, mutta veli-Althric estää sen. Kun käytät sormusta häneen, hän kaskee tuhoamaan sen. Mene Wilderness-ojan eteläpuolta Edgevilleen ja pudota sormus pankin länsipuoliseen kaivoon ja palaa luostariin. Veli-Althric onnittelee sinua ja saat poimia siemenet kaikista erivärisistä ruusupensaista. Palaa Edgevilleen ja käytä virveliä kaivoon ja saat sormuksesi takaisin. Snowdropin siemenet Mene Ardougnen pohjoispuolella olevalle viljelypaikalle. Juttele Kragenin kanssa ja valitse taas "Charm" vaihtoehdot. Hän suostuu antamaan siemenet jos kasvatat hänelle kaaleja. Huomaa, että sinun pitää vain kasvattaa, ei poimia kaalit. Suostu ilman "Charm"-valintaa. Kasvata kaalit pohjois- ja eteläpenkissä. Kun ne ovat valmiit, juttele Kragenille ja saat siemenet. Valkoinen puu Mene Catherbyn viljelyspenkeille ja juttele Dantaeran kanssa sormus sormessasi. Käytä "charm"-valintaa. Lopulta hän suostuu kertomaan viimeisen valkoisen puun paikan, jos istutat sen vesan jonnekin. Mene joko nyt, tai viininsiementen jälkeen Ice Mountainille, oraakkelin luo ja käytä puutarhasaksiasi valkoiseen puuhun "white tree" ja istuta taimen kasviruukkuun (plant pot), lisää lopuksi vettä kastelukannusta. Viininsiemenet Mene Burthorpeen baarin aidatulle takapihalle. Juttele Bernaldille sormus kädessäsi ja käytä "Charm"-vastauksia, kunnes hän suostuu antamaan siemenet, jos pystyt parantamaan kasvit. Käytä kasvinparannusta (plant cure) viini kasviin, mutta se ei auta. Mene Taverleyn kaakkoisosassa olevan kasvatuspenkin luokse. Juttele Alainin kanssa, mutta ota sormus pois ennen hänen kanssaan puhumista. Hän kertoo, että jos lisää kasviparanteeseen jauhettua rune-essenceä, siitä tulee paljon tehokkaampaa. Riko essence vasaralla tai taltalla ja jauha survimella ja morttelilla. Lisää jauho kasvinparannukseen. Palaa Burthorpeen ja käytä kasvin super-parannetta uudestaan viini kasviin ja tauti häviää. Juttele Bernaldille ja hän antaa siemenet. Orkidean siemenet Mene Port Phasmatyksestä luoteeseen oleville kasvipenkeille. Puhu Lyran kanssa sormus sormessasi. Käytä "Charm"-valintoja. Lopulta hän suostuu antamaan siemenet, jos kykenet kasvattamaan sipuleita näin vaikeissa olosuhteissa. Kasvata sipulit ja juttele Lyran kanssa. Älä poimi niitä! Lyra antaa sinulle siemenet. Kasvien istutus Palaa Varrockin linnan puutarhaan ja istuta siemenet normaalisti kasvipenkkeihin, joissa on niiden nimet. Orkideoihin tarvitaan kompostia. Juttele Ellamarialle ja kysy patsaista (statue). Hän antaa rullakon (trolley) patsaiden kuljetukseen. Patsaat Mene Lumbridgeen ja linnan portille, katso kumpi patsaista on kuningas ja laita rullakko sen viereen ja työnnä patsaan toiselta puolelta se rullakon päälle. Klikkaamalla, eli työntämällä patsasta se liikkuu "askeleen". Jos sen pitäisi liikkua enemmän, valitse iso työntö (big push) menusta ja etenet nopeammin. Mene sillalle ja lähde ylittämään jokea ja siirryt Lumbridgen linnan pohjoispuolelle. Siirrä patsas nopeasti jalustan luokse ja valitse aseta patsas (place statue) menusta. Jos homma etenee hitaasti, tulevat vartijat hakemaan patsaan takaisin rullakosta. Seuraavaksi mene Faladoriin tee sama keskustorilla olevalle Saradomin patsaalle, paitsi että lähde viemään sitä pohjoiseen. Lopetus Odota, että kaikki kasvit ovat kasvaneet ja puhu kuningattarelle. Kuningatar tutkii puutarhan ja pyytää sinua hakemaan kuninkaan. Laita Ring of Charos sormeesi ennen kuin puhut kuninkaalle, puhu jälleen "charm" -vaihtoehdolla. Kuninkaan mielestä puutarhassa ei ole mitään erikoista ja kuningatar suuttuu ja lopuksi saat palkkiosi. Palkkio *2 tehtäväpistettä *5 000 viljelykokemusta *omenapuun siemen (apple tree) *acornin siemen *5 guam siementä *superkomposti potion *Ring of Charos(a) Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) en: nl: Luokka:Tehtävät